New Memories
by leggylover03
Summary: Sometimes one must forsake memories of the past for the present.


Title: New Memories

Summary: One must sometimes forsake the past for the present A/N: It is short and a one shot. Hope you enjoy!

Begging, pleading and an hour of no we can't, and now they were but an hour away from the Grey Havens. Estel had been learning about the sea shore, and how countless number of elves had sailed from it, and wished to see this place.

Elrond had worried that he would be angry with the child at the time, and had sent him to the gardens to play after countless hours of him asking if they could go.

Glorfindel had tried to talk to him, but it was no use, and it was actually the twins who made him see that Estel was just a child and couldn't possibly understand.

"Are we there yet Ada?" Estel asked for the third time.

"Just on the other side of these hills Estel and we shall see the Grey Havens."

Only a few minutes later and indeed the sound of the gulls reached Estel's ears. "We are here!" Estel yelled, almost jumping from the horse. Only the steady hand of Elrond kept the boy still on.

"Patience, we will settle the horses before we go to the shore." They all left their belongings by the horses, and Estel half ran, half walked to the water's edge. The sand between his toes felt odd, and yet he liked it. He was actually thirsty and scooped up a handful of water and drank it, spitting it out everywhere. "This is salty."

The twins chuckled. "Yes, if you are in need of water, the sea is not what you wish to drink." The twins and Estel waded into the water, Estel giddy almost to see the gulls and the waves lapping the shore. Elrond was instead staring at a small house, not too far away. It was a small house, the wood old and worn from countless hours in the sun and salty air, but it still stood.

Elrond walked to the door, his hand on the knob when another hand stopped him. "Why are you going inside this old house Ada?"

Elrond peered down at the child, so young, so full of life. "I used to live here." Estel's face widened into a huge smile."You are the one Restor talked about in the lessons. He said twins and now I remember, it was you Ada."

Elrond nodded, to choked up at the mention of his long gone brother. "Does it make you sad Ada? I don't want you to be sad."

"It makes my heart long for those days again. I was a child like you then, and me and Elros spent most of our time in the water, sailing and playing." Elrond grew quiet, taking a seat on the steps on the small home. Estel sat down beside him, his small legs dangling over the edge of the steps.

Elladan and Elrohir stood by the water's edge, both worried for their Ada. This trip had meant so much to Estel, but was the price too high for their father? Neither made to approach them.  
It was Estel who broke the silence. "Ada, do you want to make new memories?"

"What Estel?" True, Elrond had heard him but didn't understand what the child meant.

"You know. Restor says when I think of bad things that happened I should make a new memory. Since this place makes you think of your brother, why don't we make a new memory so you will think happy things."

Estel's mind was that of a child, simplistic and not really grasping the whole concept of the longing Elrond felt for Elros, but he was willing to try for the child. "Let us go make that memory."

Hand in hand they walked to the water to join the twins. "Are you well Ada?" Elrohir inquired.

A firm nod from Elrond said they would not speak of it, and Elrohir understood. Elrond looked over to Estel who was jumping up and down, as the waves splashed over him. He looked so young, so carefree, and that is when Elrond realized, he looked like Elros had so many years ago. A tear glistened in his eye as he watched, but Estel called him over.

For the next few hours Elrond, the twins and Estel played in the water, each one drenched by the time they got back to the blanket near the trees. "I want to thank you Estel."

"For what?" Estel asked, swallowing the bite of melon in his mouth.

"For the wonderful new memories I now have." Estel grinned, and they finished their lunch. It wasn't the perfect day out, but it was one filled with a child's laughter to replace the sorrow that once had a firm grip on Elrond's thought of the Grey Havens.


End file.
